Change of Seasons
by Merry Faerie
Summary: After his many failed attempts to get Rei to go out with him, you'd think Jadeite would just give up. No chance. This is a short, sweet fic about the unlikely couple. Oneshot...


Hey there! OK so this is my second fanfiction, a short one though. It's only going to be one chapter unless I decide to make three other stories with the rest of the senshi and generals. So would that make it a quadrulogy? Oh well I dunno. I really hope you like it; the Rei/Jadeite pairing is one of my favorites. Read on! =D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters, settings, feelings, bad moods, actions, props...er I think you get the idea.  
  
}o{---)---  
  
Rei Hino stood quietly on the steps of the temple on Cherry Hill, admiring the change of seasons. It seemed that moments like these were the only times she was actually silent. Autumn had always been her favorite season. Though the cherry trees that had given the hill its name no longer displayed their pink cherry blossoms, the regal plants now possessed a different kind of beauty. A myriad of red, orange, brown and gold leaves adorned the trees and ground, giving off a warm aura. Rei sighed in appreciation of autumn's magnificence and returned to sweeping the temple steps, a daily routine for the priestess. Little did she know that piercing blue eyes were riveted on her figure.  
  
33333  
  
_Lovely_, thought Jadeite, watching the raven-haired girl sweep the temple steps. It was such a picturesque scene, worthy of being painted. Jadeite studied Rei from behind a lamppost, taking in every detail. He watched how her violet eyes gazed at the scenery, how a gust of wind blew her black hair into her face, and how her long red skirt swished in time to the sweeping of her broom. _Jadeite my friend,_ he remembered Zoisite saying, _you have crossed the border between mild obsession and unhealthy infatuation_. Jadeite knew that the traitor had been right in his own annoying, nagging way. He _was_ infatuated with Rei and unhealthily at that. Jadeite could have his pick of any single woman in the area, but it had been Rei he had set his sights on. Each rejection from Rei simply brought on hard determination from Jadeite. _There's one thing we have in common,_ he thought drily, _we're both as stubborn as mules. 'Course, trying doesn't hurt me. Much. Ah well, here goes try number 107._ Jadeite made his way up the hill, careful not to let Rei spot him until it was too late.  
  
33333  
  
Rei's head shot up quickly. She had heard a sound, like a foot coming in contact with a brittle leaf. She listened for another sound but none came. Finally, after several long seconds she shrugged the sound off. _Probably some animal._ Suddenly, Rei felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist and a familiar voice whisper into her ear.  
  
"Hello Rei." _Well, I was right about it being an animal_, Rei thought unhappily.  
  
"What the hell do you want Jadeite?" Rei snapped, trying to wriggle out of his arms. The only result was that Jadeite tightened his hold on her so that there was no escape.  
  
"And what do you think I want, my dear Rei?" he asked huskily. Rei narrowed her eyes and turned her head to face Jadeite, giving him a murderous glare. All he did was grin impishly. Then Rei muttered two words.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"I wish you would," he murmured back.  
  
"Argh, you are so infuriating!" Rei said, her temper rising.  
  
"What can I say? It's part of my charm."  
  
"I'm sure. Now, why are you bothering me?"  
  
"To ask you out of course." _Yeah, like I didn't see that coming,_ Rei thought.  
  
"Honestly Jadeite, this is like the, the hundredth time!" she exclaimed.  
  
"107th," he corrected.  
  
Rei crossed her arms, resting them on her chest.  
  
"And what makes today any different?"  
  
"Today is different because I happen to know, that today is September 22nd, the official beginning of autumn. It's your favorite day. So I figured even if you do refuse to go out with me-" _Which I will_. "-you won't be as harsh as you have been the last 106 times."  
  
Rei couldn't help smiling. "I suppose being a stalker has its good points."  
  
"You have no idea," Jadeite breathed, lightly kissing Rei's cheek.  
  
"Let go of me!" Rei screeched, the playful kiss jerking her back to reality. She suddenly remembered her broom and brutally poked Jadeite in the chest with it. He released his hold of her and she raced up the temple steps. Just as she arrived at the entrance to the shrine, a strong hand grabbed her arm, tugging it so forcefully that she ended up falling on top of Jadeite and rolling all the way to the bottom of the steps. The two groaned, rubbing their aching heads and backs.  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
"You shouldn't have run away."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I was going to stand by while you made out with me, on holy ground at that!!"  
  
Jadeite looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that's about right." Rei muttered an incomprehensible stream of words.  
  
"OK, if you're so offended of doing stuff on holy ground, then," he grabbed her waist and rolled unceremoniously down the side of the hill, landing in the grassy meadow adjourning the temple.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"No because now Grandpa and Chad won't be able to hear my urgent screams."  
  
"That might be best since your urgent screams will be ones screaming for more."  
  
"Ugh! You wish Ito!"  
  
"Why yes, that's right," he said, sighing.  
  
All of a sudden, Rei became uncomfortably aware of her position under Jadeite.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Not a chance. I've taken a liking to this position." He looked Rei up and down, pausing at key places, making the priestess feel very nervous.  
  
"Would you quit that?!"  
  
"Quit what?" Jadeite asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You're looking me over like a car you're planning to buy!"  
  
Jadeite leaned down, his warm breath tickling Rei's ear as he whispered, "Believe me Rei, you're much better than any old car."  
  
"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
Rei looked up at Jadeite. She studied his face closely. His eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue, an almost boyish twinkle to them. His tousled blonde hair fell over said eyes, making him look sexy. _Oh Kami-sama,_ Rei thought in horror, _Did I just think of Jadeite as sexy?!_ Then without meaning to, she voiced her private thoughts out loud.  
  
"I really need a date."  
  
Jadeite stared down at Rei in shocked amusement. _Does she know what she just said?  
_  
"If you need a date so badly, you should just say yes to me."  
  
Rei froze. _Damn, did I just say that out loud?_ She felt very panicky. For once, Rei could not come up with a snide retort. For once, Rei Hino was at a loss for words.  
  
Jadeite could tell that Rei didn't know what to say. _Perfect.  
_  
Before Rei knew what was happening a pair of warm lips were on hers. _Oh no, this is not happening! The bastard is NOT kissing me!_ But he was, and Rei struggled with all her might to escape from underneath him, but to no avail. Then, slowly, and very slowly mind you, she began to kiss back. What was possessing her, she didn't know, but she couldn't and didn't want to fight it. Jadeite was surprised that Rei was responding, but didn't complain. At first, he peppered her lips with butterfly kisses, but soon picked up the pace. When he rubbed his tongue along her lips, she couldn't help but gasp. His tongue sensuously flicked into her mouth and she soon began to participate. As could only be expected from the blonde, his hands weren't idle either. He slowly ran one hand up and down her thigh while the other ran itself through her silky hair. Rei wasn't as brazen, and contented herself with snaking her arms underneath his. She would never admit it, but it was the best kiss she had ever experienced, and Jadeite's thoughts were along the same line. When they both ran out of air they reluctantly released each other's lips, and panted. Rei quickly moved Jadeite's hand off of her thigh.  
  
"Aww Rei," he whined.  
  
Rei frowned at him. "Too much of a good thing..."  
  
"...is a lot better," he finished cheekily.  
  
"You should be happy that I even kissed you back."  
  
"Admit it. You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."  
  
Rei's lips were still tingling from the experience, but she just sniffed haughtily. "Why would I tell such a li-" she stopped abruptly as Jaedite nibbled her earlobe.  
  
"J-Jadeite..s-st-stop," Rei ordered weakly and unsuccessfully trying to suppress a soft moan.  
  
Jadeite lifted his head and grinned down at Rei. They were quiet for a few seconds until Rei unexpectedly began to giggle. Jadeite looked at her questioningly, wondering if his love interest had suddenly lost her sanity. Rei pointed at his hair.  
  
"Haha, you look ridiculous."  
  
Jadeite put his hand on his head, which made a crackling noise. He quickly shook his head free of the colorful leaves. "You should see yourself," he said, picking a leaf out of Rei's hair. Suddenly, a gust of wind caused hundreds of leaves to swirl around them. "See Rei, that was an omen. The change of seasons has come, which has also brought about a change of heart. Yours to be exact," he said, grinning.  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"Which means that you should agree to go out with me," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Rei was quiet for a few moments then said, "I'll think about it."  
  
Jadeite beamed. It was just as good as if she had said yes. Leaning down to kiss Rei's neck, Jadeite smiled to himself. Today was indeed a change of seasons.  
  
}o{---)---  
  
Woohoo! I finished it! I dunno about you guys (if you're still there) but I liked this story. I'm kind of proud. I would be a lot prouder if lots and lots and lots of people would review. So...R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell? 'audience is silent' REVIEW! Duh. Lol please please review!


End file.
